


Hot Rod

by truthinadvertising



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Leather, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, PWP without Porn, Pool Party, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthinadvertising/pseuds/truthinadvertising
Summary: Iwaizumi is a hot biker and Bokuto is thirsty. What else is there?





	

Bokuto stumbled around his room, hopping one leg with the other one stuck in his swimsuit. He knocked over a lamp and a chair before he managed to get the yellow trunks up over his ass. He pulled on his favorite tank top that read “Eat, Sleep, Lax.” Now, Bokuto didn’t play lacrosse but for some reason he liked the shirt anyway. 

 

“Akkashi, are you ready to go?” He asked bursting from his room with a towel around his shoulders and snapback on his head. 

 

“We still have, like, 20 minutes left before we need to leave Bokuto-san.” his roommate Akkashi said with a heavy sigh. “Besides did you even put on sunscreen?” Bokuto made a face. 

 

“Aw, come on Akkashi I’m not a kid, I don’t need sunscreen.”

 

“Bokuto-san please put on sunscreen, with your complexion you’re likely to burn.” Akkashi threw the bottle at him and Bokuto snatched it out of the air, sticking his tongue out but opening the cap anyway. 

 

Once everyone had their sunscreen on Akkashi and Bokuto piled into Akkashi’s car and drove to their friend Kuroo’s house where today’s pool party was taking place. 

 

“Bro!” Bokuto screamed at Kuroo was was carrying a big bowl of punch onto the back deck. 

 

“Sup my man?” Kuroo asked offering up his fist for Bokuto to bump. “You ready to party?” 

 

“You bet, we’re totally playing Marco Polo later.” 

 

“Anything you say, bro.”

 

“Marco Polo is for children, Kou-chan.” A new voice said. The man it belonged to inserting himself into the conversation. 

 

“Marco Polo is boss, Oikawa, now we won’t invite you to play.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. 

 

“What a tragic loss for me then.” Oikawa said “Come on Akkashi let’s go get good chairs before more people get here.” 

 

As time went by the party filled up. Most of the people Bokuto knew from college, a few from high school. Bokuto was in the middle of trying to drown Tsukishima when a loud roar pulled up in front of the house. Bokuto ignored it and went back to Tsukki who was escaping. A while later Bokuto looked over to see Oikawa and Kuroo chatting with a man dressed in leather and carrying a motorcycle helmet. That must have been the loud noise. Bokuto looked at the newcomer he was a little shorter than Oikawa and Kuroo but he was broad. Under those jacket and pants Bokuto knew he’d be jacked. His hair was dark and sticking up in all directions, probably from the helmet, in a sort of ‘I don’t give a shit’ way. And his eyes were sharp, deep green, and currently looking his way. Bokuto ducked under water to escape his gaze feeling his stomach turn. This guy was a 10 out of 10 hottie and Bokuto was a man of action and he was going to get himself a piece of that. 

 

When he surfaced Kuroo had broken off from the conversation so Bokuto hoisted himself out of the pool and dripped over to him. 

 

“Dude, who’s that guy you were just talking to?” Bokuto said as Kuroo poured himself a drink. 

 

“Who? Oh, Iwaizumi? Yeah, He’s Oikawa’s friend, he goes to a different school though, but he’s cool so I invited him.”

 

“Are he and Oikawa like… a thing or what?” Bokuto asked trepidatiously. 

 

“Nah, I’m not even sure if he’s into guys, why do you ask?” 

 

“No reason. Just wondering.” Bokuto said pushing his wet hair out of his face. “Come on, let’s swim.” 

 

Eventually Bokuto introduced himself to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was a big smile and a strong handshake and Bokuto melted a little inside. 

 

“Aren’t you hot?” He asked Iwaizumi gesturing to his outfit. Iwaizumi had taken his jacket off and was just in a tshirt now, Bokuto hadn’t been wrong about those arms, but he still had his pants on. 

 

“Yeah, a little,” Iwaizumi said with a shrug leaning against the fence, crossing his arms “I’ll live though.”

 

They continued to chat, Bokuto was the king of conversation, or so he like to tell himself. They found out they both played volleyball in high school. 

 

“Yeah, I was the fourth best ace in the country my third year.” Bokuto boasted. 

 

“Holy shit, I was our ace but I was nowhere near that good.” Iwaizumi said, impressed. 

 

“I bet you were unstopable.” Bokuto said with an impish grin. 

 

Eventually the conversation turned to their love lives.

 

“So do you have a girlfriend or anything?” Bokuto asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

 

“Nah, I don’t have time for that. Plus I never really liked girls anyway. Too small, always afraid I’m gonna crush them.” Iwaizumi said offhandedly. Bokuto felt like the sun. 

 

“So are you, you know….”

 

“Gay?” Iwaizumi asked with a laugh. “I guess so.” Bokuto smiled 

 

“That’s cool, me too.” Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow and Bokuto saw his eyes flick down his chest and abs then back to his face. 

 

At dinner Iwaizumi sat sandwiched between Bokuto and Oikawa. The whole table was laughing at something Kuroo had just said when Bokuto decided to make a move and put his hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh. Iwaizumi paused for a fraction of a second at the pressure but kept up the conversation he was having with Oikawa and Bokuto swore he inched closer to him. Bokuto smirked and ran his hand down his leg then back up closer to the inside of Iwaizumi’s thigh. Iwaizumi still didn’t push him off. He slowly inched closer and closer to where his cock was nestled in his pants. He was almost there when Iwaizumi slammed his fist on the table making Bokuto jump and pull his hand away,  and turned to face Bokuto. 

 

“Want to go for a ride after dinner?” he asked. Bokuto saw his face was flushed and it looked like he was breathing heavier. 

 

“A ride?” Bokuto asked putting on an innocent face. 

 

“Yeah, on my bike.” Iwaizumi said “Just the two of us.” 

 

“Sure, that sounds fun.” Bokuto said nudging shoulder with him. 

 

After dinner Bokuto had dried off enough to put his shirt back on. He pulled his sneakers on and went to find Iwaizumi who was waiting for him by the front door back in his leather jacket and looking so tough. Iwaizumi took his hand and pulled him outside pushing him back up against the door once it was closed. Bokuto loomed over Iwaizumi and Iwaizumi pulled him down to his level and Bokuto expected to be kissed when a car drove by spooking Iwaizumi and breaking them apart. 

 

“I, Um, sorry.” Iwaizumi said twisting his hands. 

 

“Don’t be.” Bokuto said swooping in and kissing his lips quickly. Iwaizumi blushed to the tips of his ears and held out the helmet. 

 

“Here you go, I just have the one so you should wear it.” They walked through the mess of cars in the driveway to where Iwaizumi’s bike was parked at the back. Iwaizumi mounted the bike and gestured for Bokuto to get up behind him, which he did.  “Just try not to lean too much one way or another. And hold onto me tight, okay?” 

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Bokuto said with smirk wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s thick chest. Iwaizumi turned the key and the bike roared into life. 

 

“Hold on!” Iwaizumi called pulling out of the drive and into the road. The hot air whipped against them as Iwaizumi zipped around corners and up quiet roads. Bokuto gave a whoop of joy and tightened his grip around Iwaizumi. Bokuto nestled his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder smelling the scent of chlorine and sweat at the back of his neck. He smelled so good it made Bokuto dizzy. Iwaizumi called out to him, what he said he couldn’t hear, but suddenly the bike jumped forward going faster down the long straight street. The bike hummed beneath them, purring pleasantly between their two sets of legs. Bokuto nudged his hips closer to Iwaizumi running a hand down his chest and stomach to lift the lip of his jacket and t-shirt and finger at the trail of hair under his belly button. Iwaizumi did nothing, he seemed focused on the road but Bokuto saw his eyes flick back at him. 

 

Bokuto hummed sliding his hands down the front of Iwaizumi’s tight pants, palming at the plush bulge he found there. He felt Iwaizumi shiver against him but he still didn’t do anything to stop him. Bokuto decided to keep testing fate. He pressed his fingers against the top of his cock walking them down as far as he could before pressing down with his whole hand and running it down his length. Bokuto worked his hand back and forth. He was rewarded by Iwaizumi’s leather pants getting tighter and the soft package beneath the pliable fabric becoming thick as he worked his hand over Iwaizumi. At one point Bokuto pulled his hand back and slapped Iwaizumi’s cock hard and Iwazumi threw his head back and moaned. Narrowly missing a car on the other side of the road. Iwaizumi looked back at Bokuto panting. 

 

“We should go back.” He mouthed. Bokuto licked his lips and nodded squeezing Iwaizumi’s cock before giving innocent eyes and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s chest again. They sped back to Kuroo’s house. By this time night had fallen and the driveway was dark, only faintly lit by the fairy lights in the pool area. Bokuto jumped off the bike pulling the helmet off and setting it on the seat. 

 

“Does my hair look okay?” He asked running his fingers through his spikes to get them to stand up again. 

 

“You’re hair looks great.” Iwaizumi chuckled walking towards the house but Bokuto grabbed his arm. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked pulling him close and burying his face in Iwaizumi’s neck licking a stripe up to his ear and pulling his lobe into his mouth. 

 

“Nowhere.” Iwaizumi grunted putting his hands on Bokuto’s waist and pulling him flush up against him. Bokuto could still feel that Iwaizumi was hard from the ride. 

 

“You’re so stupid hot in this. fucking. outfit.” Bokuto whined dragging both his hands down Iwaizumi’s leather jacket to cup his crotch with two hands while he sucked a hickey into Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi groaned throwing his head to the side to give Bokuto full range of his neck. Bokuto’s hands worked him as well as his hips grinding him back into his bike. Bokuto pulled off his neck and grabbed Iwaizumi’s bottom lip with his teeth pulling him closer before kissing him hard. Iwaizumi’s hands roamed over Bokuto’s ass while their tongues thrashed against each other, squeezing hard and rocking Bokuto into his own hands while he fingered at Iwaizumi through the pants. 

 

“Shit.” Bokuto cursed and dropped to his knees ripping open Iwaizumi’s pants groaning when he was met with soft thatch of hair and no underwear. Iwaizumi put his hand in his hair. 

 

“Here? Really?” Iwaizumi asked huskily. 

 

“Yeah. Right here man. I want to suck you off against this sexy bike of yours.” Iwaizumi laughed and leaned back against the bike supporting himself with his hands, thrusting his hips into Bokuto’s face. 

 

“Be my guest.” He snickered and Bokuto shoved his hands into the confines of Iwaizumi’s pants and pulled out his cock with no ceremony. He was only half hard so he bobbed gently still pointing towards the ground. Bokuto couldn’t see well in the dark so he dragged his nails down his length getting a feel for him. Iwaizumi was thick with a hearty vein that Bokuto wanted to sink his teeth into. His balls felt heavy and Bokuto beamed when he pulled his foreskin back feeling a tiny bead of precum as he hardened up. 

 

“Put me in your mouth Bokuto.” Iwaizumi growled, sick of the teasing. Bokuto gave a bark of laughter before flicking his tongue against the tip lapping up the precum. Iwaizumi clenched his ass in frustration. Bokuto grabbed his cock and pulled it up towards his stomach running his nose between his sweaty balls and pulling on into his mouth gently sucking while he jacked off Iwaizumi’s cock. He flicked his tongue against the back of the ball in his mouth smacking it playfully before sucking hard and dragging it out of his mouth. Iwaizumi whimpered and Bokuto glowed with pride. He ran this tongue up the underside of his cock mouthing at the pulsing vein of the now fully hard cock. He dipped his tongue into the seam of his foreskin and ran it in a circle around the head without touching it. Iwaizumi was panting now his hips thrusting forward erratically. He was clearly holding back and Bokuto didn’t want that. He wanted this tough guy to fuck his mouth. 

 

Bokuto smiled against his dick wrapping his lips around the head and sucking it, almost nursing on it, drinking the precum that was flowing from his hole. Iwaizumi tolerated his for a minute or two before he tangled his hand in Bokuto’s hair looking down at him. They couldn’t see each others eyes in the dark so Bokuto hoped his telepathy that he had been honing for years was strong that night and mentally yelled “I DARE YOU.” And Iwaizumi dared too. He pressed himself deeper into Bokuto’s mouth and Bokuto opened up to accommodate him pressing his tongue into the vein as he sank onto his cock. Bokuto sucked hard at the base before Iwaizumi pulled himself out again. Bokuto’s mouth was tight and the heavy suction was making it hotter. Iwaizumi moaned loudly as he ground his hips into Bokuto’s face. Bokuto had drool leaking out from around his lips and he finally let go giving Iwaizumi a loose wet cavern to fuck. Iwaizumi let out an ‘unf’ and picked up his pace, not letting Bokuto’s head move at all while he drove into his mouth. 

 

Bokuto was taking him like a champ. His throat was relaxed so while Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly long he could hit the back of Bokuto’s throat with no problem. He was working his tongue around the heavy shaft giving it little kitten licks as it rammed his mouth. Bokuto moaned at the taste. He tasted the way a man should taste, like salt and skin and musk. The heady taste was making Bokuto’s brain fog up the more of it he craved. Iwaizumi finally let out a gasp. 

 

“Bokuto….fuck Bokuto I’m gonna cum…” He tried to pull out but Bokuto grabbed his hips and swallowed him to to the base, nuzzling his nose in his curls, and Iwaizumi shot down his throat to fill up his belly. Bokuto moaned and gave little kisses to Iwaizumi’s shaft after he had finished until he pulled away from oversensitivity. Iwaizumi groaned stuffing himself back into his pants as Bokuto struggled off the ground. 

 

“Sorry, your knees must be killing you.” Iwaizumi said giving him a hand up. Bokuto leaned in and kissed him. Iwaizumi kissed him back, relishing in his sour taste. 

 

“It’s worth it.” Bokuto said with a big wink. “Come on let’s go back to the party.” 

 

“What about you?” Iwaizumi asked pulling him closer. 

 

“You can take care of me tonight don’t you think?” Bokuto said mischievously. Iwaizumi ginned. 

 

“A couple times over if you’re lucky.” He retorted. 

  
“Great!” Bokuto said slapping him on the back. “Let’s go dance!” Iwaizumi grinned and followed Bokuto into the house eager for the night to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do not feel up people on a Motorcycle. You will crash and die.


End file.
